


Things That Happen After Falling (The Descent Timestamps)

by Alsike



Series: Descent 'verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Schmoop, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: A place for further incidents in the Descent timeline.Alex has managed, somehow, to find a safe place in a fallen world. And though their relationship has been spiked with many small and large hurts and resentments, in caring for Alex, the In-Ze twins have found a way back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I took a running swing at this, and it wasn't easy (thanks computer for eating part of it). I hope it is okay. 
> 
> (I would be happy to get prompts for this collection, if anyone has requests for things they want to see.)

Her council robes lay discarded in a heap on the bed. Alura leaned on her desk, resting her head in her hands and breathing out, the buzzing from the world outside ringing in her ears. This room was not a refuge.It was too loud. The voices from the science council, their snips and sneers still echoed, and the white-noise from outside just shaped itself into them. Everything was too loud, too much light, too much sensation. Even in her room with the curtains drawn it was still overwhelming.

A familiar heartbeat drew closer. Alura focused on it, on the pattern, breathing in and out to slow her own to match it. A soft footfall. The door’s handle crunching, its bottom sliding open over the rug. The scent of hot spiced apples filled the room.

«I heard what you did in there.»

Alura slumped further. «I overreacted.»

«You reacted.» Astra said. «It sounded like someone needed to.»

Alura lifted her head, smiling weakly at her sister, who stood in the doorway, both hands holding mugs. She was casual in fatigues, her hair pulled back for convenience.

«Come on.» Astra tipped her head. «I brought you that human drink you like. Cider, right? But I won’t drink it in this dismal little cave you have here.»

She started down the hall, and Alura let herself breathe out. She rose from her chair, and followed the sound of her heartbeat. Astra led the way into the master bedroom. Alex’s sofa had been moved up there, near to the window, where there was good reading light. She settled onto it, sprawling out like a cat, comfortable wherever she was, and offered Alura the second mug.

Alura took it, and found a place for herself, settling in, against the other arm, tangling her legs with Astra’s, Astra’s feet tucking themselves under her thigh. She breathed in the scent of the hot mulled cider, scenting something unusual—Astra’s attempts at cooking were often original, though usually edible—and felt the violence of sensation in this world recede. The red lamps were on, muting everything, making her feel more like herself and less like a monster. She hadn't even thought of them. One more thing to be grateful to Astra for.

She took a sip, lemon peel, perhaps? A hint of ginger? She hadn’t quite worked out all these human flavorings yet, but it went well with the apples and cinnamon. She gazed into it, the image of the science council in her minds' eye reflected on the lightly foaming surface.

They were all monsters here.

«Humans deserve better. The council thinks I’m a hypocrite, but I will speak. It would be good to incorporate humans into the clan structure. But the language they use when they talk about it--it’s ‘pets’. It’s the Mankari all over again. I don't want Alex treated like that. I don't want Lucy to have to fight that hard just to be thought of as a person.»

Astra said nothing, and when Alura looked up from her mug, she found herself being watched. Astra was smiling, impenetrably. It was a familiar smile, though not one she’d seen directed at her before. It looked faintly amused, the sort of smile Astra gave an enemy when they thought they were in control, one that said their actions were futile, because she’d already won.

Alura narrowed her eyes. «What?»

«Nothing,» Astra shook her head. «You're right about everything, as usual. I’m just remembering that time you were so upset when the neighbor boy dumped out your carefully planted wepwani seeds so he could use the tubs as play helmets, and you weren’t allowed to be angry with him because he was too young to understand what he'd done. It’s your indignant voice.»

Alura pursed her lips. She still remembered that boy and how irritating it had been to not be even allowed to scold him. Injustice always burned in the same way. «Youth is no excuse.»

Astra laughed.

The laughter seemed to spread warmth up her spine. This, this was a gift. Alura gazed at her sister, a tumble of astonishment in her stomach. Why was she given these kindnesses? Silently, she sent her gratitude to Alex, who had built the bridge that allowed this. The warmth of their legs tangled together, the ease of it, she had never expected to regain that.

«You’ll sort it.» Astra sat up, setting her mug down. She shifted into the middle, stretching her feet against the edge of the table. Their shoulders bumped together, and Alura watched her face in profile.

Her fierce and beautiful sister. She did not deserve these kindnesses. Alura set down her mug as well, and reached out, letting her fingers trail down the hollow of Astra’s cheek.

«Thank you,» Alura said.

Astra turned to face her, curiosity in her eyes. Alura's hand curled around her jaw. She closed the distance and sealed their mouths together.

Humans understood something about kissing, the interaction between the physical and the symbolic. And each time, Alura found herself coming closer to realizing it. The closeness, that meant intimacy; the contact created the connection; even the suction held meaning, because wasn’t that what kissing was about, the attempt to draw part of another person into yourself, if not a physical part then part of their soul.

Astra’s lips were soft, parting under hers. Alura held her for a moment, whole, a lightness rising in her chest, and then released her.

Astra drew away, her eyes a little wide, her hand coming up to touch her lips. She shook her head, huffing out a laugh. «I don’t know why I’m always surprised when you show affection.»

«Perhaps because you don’t expect me to show affection to you.»

Astra flinched. A sinking feeling in her gut, Alura regretted her honesty. But she could not deny what she'd done. For so long she’d withheld her affection, as if she’d thought it a fitting punishment, though she hadn't meant it to be. And now the knowledge that she no longer withheld anything was not enough. She needed these human ways to remind Astra that she had been wrong, that there was still love here.

Touch starving herself had been a way of giving penance. But it harmed others and brought no good into the world. She had seen her folly with Alex, seen how she could ameliorate Alex's pain and self-hatred if only she stopped denying her own desire for connection. And Alex had become so strong and done so much good.

Astra had always been strong. And yet she'd hurt her with the reminder.

«Perhaps I don't,» Astra, said, turning her gaze away from her.

Alura breathed in and out through her nose. She couldn't let this go, let more resentment build up between them. She moved closer, and reached out, sliding her fingers above Astra’s ear into her hair, turning her back to face her. «Do you mind it?»

Astra's mouth opened, as if she was going to protest, and then it closed again. A half smirk curled up her mouth. «No.» The word came with a rumble in her chest, and a lazy, liquid gaze, and Alura couldn't help but seek out her lips again.

Astra kissed back, firm, and still smirking under it. Her hands found Alura’s hips, and urging her up. Alura obeyed, swinging a knee over her legs and settling into her lap. Astra’s hands slipped lower and tightened, and Alura squirmed a little against her lap, laughing into the kiss and breaking it. Astra grinned up at her, never unamused when Alura reacted like a human to her touch. Alura, still guiding her head, tipped her chin up, and took her mouth again.

Astra kissed like she smiled, confident, amused, certain she’d already won. Alura did not have a wide range of comparison, but she liked it. Alex, so sweet, kissed like it was a gift she wasn't sure was wanted. Astra kissed like it was a competition, and it urged the same response in Alura. She wasn’t about to let her sister win without a fight.

Astra's hands slid up under the loose white undershirt, rubbing into the muscles of her back. Alura arched into the touch, not having realized how much stiffness she'd held all day with the extra strength disguising its effects.

«I brought you here to relax you,» Astra murmured against her mouth.

«You're doing a very good job.»

Lidded eyes, one hand tracing fingers up the lower bend in her spine. «I could relax you more.»

«You can try.»

«You always have to make it a challenge, don’t you?»

«I don’t think you enjoy things that aren’t a challenge.»

Astra laughed, but there was again a harshness to it.

Alura’s hands returned to Astra’s face, as if by their own will. She wanted to trace it, to know it, to be sure of it, in a way she was sure others would believe narcissistic. Astra’s eyes grew steady, always dark in a way that belied their light color.

«I hate it when you say things just to please me.»

«And you hated it when I said things just to hurt you and keep you at arms length.» Alura’s hands stayed firm on her face, keeping their gazes locked. «As I cannot say things that surely will neither hurt nor please you, I will only say what I mean. I love you.»

Astra flinched. Alura released her and took hold of the hem of her shirt, drawing it up over her head, and letting it fall to the floor. The breastband was next, and then was nothing from her waist up. Astra's mouth had fallen open. Confusion had replaced suspicion.

«I have loved you every day of my life, since the very first. In whatever way, your hands have always belonged on me. Your skin was meant to be against mine. When you are far away, every nerve of mine aches until your return.»

Astra’s cheeks were darkening, flushing with embarrassment. It was adorable. Alura took one of her hands and brought it to her mouth. She kissed the tips of her fingers, and then laid it against her breast.

«Do you remember when we were about twelve, and the day was perfect, and we went up to the rooftops and lay naked and entwined, baking in Rao’s light? That is what I think of when I try to remember what it is like to feel whole. You are me. But your strength, your fierceness, your experiences mean that you are not encompassed by me. You expand me until I am so much more than myself.»

Alura leaned forward, feeling the hand shift against her breast, heightening the low burn that had started in her core. She tucked a stray lock of hair that had escaped from the tail behind Astra's ear—even that was hot with embarrassment. Her mouth close enough to brush against it, she murmured the last of it. «So yes, in answer to your questions that you always shy away from asking. Yes. I want you in whatever way you will give yourself to me. Yes. I want to explore these alien intimacies with you and Alex. And yes, I want you to fuck me now to wipe away the dreary frustrations of my day.»

Astra hissed the moment she said ‘fuck me’ and she grasped Alura's sides. Her nails dug sharply into Alura’s bare back, dragging down and leaving raised lines in their wake. Alura gasped, and rolled her hips into Astra’s lap.

Astra gripped her hips firmly, not letting her move, and grit her teeth, suppressing the arousal that had flared in her eyes. «You're terrible. I don't know why I put up with you.»

«Why do you?»

Astra rolled her eyes. «Alex seems to like you. And you're Kara's mother.» Her grip gentled. «And all the things that you just said.»

Alura smiled. She hadn't needed the verbal confirmation. She'd already had it, so many times. Astra coming to find her, bringing her cider, taking her here and turning on the red lamps, being here still, even after all the things that Alura had done.

Astra clawed at her back again, playfully, glowering. «Be less smug.»

«Make me.»

Astra growled at that and reached up, pulling her hair and jerking her down to bite at her lower lip. «Fine. And you’re right. I do like a challenge.»

#

When the first finger slipped in, it was an ache. Alex had applied pressure, rocking and circling against her, but no penetration, and this was different, strangely deep, something unfamiliar delving somewhere it didn’t belong. She rolled into it, feeling the pressure shift against internal flesh. More fingers pushed apart her folds, another sliding inside, stretching a tightness she hadn’t realized was there. They crooked inside her and she gasped, taking fistfuls of Astra’s hair, turning her head to expose her throat. Astra's mouth found it, wet and sharp against her skin. Alura lifted up slightly, feeling the fingers slide inside her, and then sank again onto them, her hips rolling forward, changing the angles, feeling the shake as unexpectedly tensed muscles began to strain.

«Ride as slow as you need to.»

Her response emerged physically--from the body, not the mouth. «More.» A sharp flare of teeth on her neck, and then Astra was drawing out, and pushing in again, with three fingers, long and straight and deep, and Alura ground against her knuckles, arching to find a place to store this stretch, this foreign and yet familiar invasion. Her head fell back, her body rising, falling, pulling away, then taking more, working herself against her twin sister’s hand.

She had wanted this—more than for its physical pleasures, more than for what it meant in human terms, (penetration was not a symbol of theft, of loss, of ownership)—but because it was an opening, because coming apart with Astra’s fingers inside her, stretching her, it felt as if she would crack apart, and once opened, she could bring her back in, seal her heart around her, and restore that wholeness that was lost.

#

The door was open, but when Alex stepped in, she froze. Astra and Alura were on the couch, Alura naked, straddling Astra’s lap, her hands bunched in her hair. Head thrown back, she slowly, relentlessly, rode Astra’s slick fingers.

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap._

She did not move, could not make a sound, noticing only that the red lamps were on, so no one was going to hear her heartbeat. And she watched as her— _her mistresses_ —fucked like it was some kind of religious meditation.

Alex was wet as she’d ever been, aching in her breasts and her core, and she didn’t move, didn’t even ball her hands into fists, fearing that would be too much sensation, fearing she could come from that, let out a moan, and any sound she made would stop them, break this wet-dream come real.

Alura’s hips flexed, the muscles on her stomach raising into relief and then releasing into softness. Astra’s eyes were shut, as if the only thing she could sense, wanted to sense was the way that Alura clenched around her fingers and the tug of her grip on her hair. The sounds—Alura letting out tiny moans as she rolled down and Astra’s hand flexed up into her, the slick soft pops of wet movement. The moans turned to breaths, the frequency of motion steadily increasing, as did the tautness of Alura’s knuckles where she gripped Astra’s hair. And then the sound, half choked off in Alura’s chest, the arch in her body, the gasping, half sob, as she buckled over, pressing her face into Astra’s shoulder, Astra’s free arm looping around her, drawing her close and tight, as she sobbed her way through the aftershocks, Astra’s hand still buried deep inside her.

Alex pressed her hand to her mouth to try to muffle her groan at the sight. It did not register. Alura's face stayed buried in the crook of Astra's neck, Astra holding her, the only sounds were breathing and soft murmurs of comfort and connection. Alex didn't think she'd ever seen anything that kind of beautiful before. Her hand went to the button of her jeans. She wanted to slide her hand down there. She wanted to be told not to.

Astra’s eyes flicked over, catching sight of her. A lazy smile crossed her face, and a flick of her fingers beckoned her near, a circle of them told her to strip. Alex crept closer, letting her jeans drop and shucking her shirt, and breathing in the scent of sex that rose heady and thick off them.

«S’ my couch,» she murmured, peeling off her underwear.

Alura’s eyes blinked lazily and she smiled to see her, reaching out and letting her hand run down Alex's side to her ass, giving a gentle squeeze. «You’re right,» she murmured. «Come here.»

Astra protested a little at being the bottom point of the squish, but allowed Alex to squirm in between them, Alura wrapping her up from the back, pressing her tight against Astra's front.

Astra slowly drew out of Alura and fed her wet fingers to Alex, who whimpered a little as they slid into her mouth, leaving tracks of come across her lips.

«Did you like seeing that?»Astra asked.

Alex nodded, her mouth full. Alura's hand slid over her bare thigh and down between her legs. Alex scrunched her eyes shut, sucking hard on Astra's fingers to keep from begging. «Oh, she did.»

«You're such a good girl, staying quiet, watching politely.»

Alura's chuckle vibrated off her skin. «I think she deserves a reward.»

Astra's eyes met hers, and they shared a grin, the kind that made Alex feel warm and safe, because they loved each other, and she wasn't going to be torn apart. It also made her apprehensive, but in a good way.

Alura's smile grew even more wicked. She nipped gently at Alex's ear. «I think I know what you'd like, darling.»

Astra tipped her head, eyes narrowing.

«My sister has just been taking care of me, after a rather difficult day.» She cupped Alex's cheek, twining her fingers through a strand of hair. «But I haven't made it easy. How would you like to help me take care of her?»

Alex nodded eagerly.

«Hey,» Astra protested, trying to draw her fingers out of Alex's mouth, but Alex wouldn't let them go. «Don't I get a say in this?»

«Not one,» Alura responded. She kissed Alex's cheek, and Alex felt her hand rubbing up the center of her bare back. «Are you ready?»

Alex nodded again, nuzzling as best she could into Alura's shoulder.

«Good.» Alura let her fingers walk up Astra's chest to her throat. Astra, pinned under both their weights, could not move, and made faces at both of them. «Let's make sure she appreciates us.»

Astra let her head drop back with an amused sigh, welcoming it. «You already know I do.»

###

  
  



End file.
